Forbidden Memories - Trailer - Transcript
Forbidden Memories Theatrical Trailer Cast: Narrator, Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Mikey Coppertino, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Heishin, Seto, and Sadin Running Time: 2:41 Transcript NARRATOR: '(''bright silver words appear on a black screen reading) 250 years ago. (the scene pans over to a blond and a brunette villager playing with a Skarmory and Murkrow respectfully) The land of Johto was a prosperous region. (black screen with bright gold letters read) However...(The camera pans overhead at an ancient city. The screen turns black again with golden text reading) Fate intervenes... (cuts to the present; the blue eyes of a mythical Pokemon open and glow a cerulean blue. Mikey, wearing a red short sleeved shirt reading 'DRAGON POWER' - depicting a shiny Dratini looking up at a shiny Dragonite - and jeans disappears in a flash. in a forest; Yugi, wearing a black jacket over a maroon shirt, and Kaiba wearing a dark red shirt with a silver dragon inscribed on it disappear as well in the same fashion.) 'YUGI: '(with Kaiba in the middle of a dry, yet grassy area) Where are we? '''KAIBA: (now in an ancient town with Yugi) Yugi, (camera pans around the town showing ancient civilians dress in ancient attire) it looks like we've been transported to another time. MIKEY: (in some location similar to Yugi and Kaiba, but doesn't specify if it's the same place) That's impossible! NARRATOR: (crystal blue words appear on black screen) Three contradicting heroes... KAIBA: '(''voiceover; Yugi's reflection is shown through a silver-colored feather hanging above a shopping post) There has to be a reason why we're here. (voiceover continues as a Bayleef uses Solarbeam on a Girafarig which lands unconsciously in front of a young villager as Mikey smiles on) We have to figure out what that is, (screen turns black) but most of all, (appears on screen; inside of Burnt Tower) we must not change history. (A brass tower explodes and three lights of the primary colors disperse to the left, front, and right simultaneously seconds after the explosion) 'YUGI: '(voiceover; three mammals covered in a light of each of the primary colors run pass Mikey (red), Yugi (yellow), and Kaiba (blue) in a flash with each human looking in the direction of the running light) We don't even know what we have to do. (appears on screen; beatup yelling at Kaiba) It's our responsibility to prevent some wackjob (a tyrant dressed in blue raises a golden staff while laughing) from changing the future the WRONG way! (Kaiba gives Yugi a disgruntled look) 'NARRATOR: '(a golden phoenix swoops down and snatches Mikey by her shoulders and carries her up into the sky as she screams) But what happens when one of their own is captured? 'YUGI: '(with a Quilava by his side) Mikey! (Blue and a Quilava unleash a Flamethrower/Burst Stream combo toward the phoenix, but a large white bird with a pink underbelly flies in front of the other Pokemon and forms a green, spherical barrier to absorb the blasts) 'KAIBA AND YUGI: '(next to each other) Lugia! 'HEISHIN: '(smirking evilly) Ho-Oh (the gold phoenix shrieks in another scene) 'SADIN: '(at the Forbidden Ruins) I can help you. 'KAIBA: '(he and Yugi, who is holding a golden Pichu, turn to look at him) How? 'SADIN: '(lays out a map on the ground) This map along with the 7 magical items (a golden eye, ring, scale, ank, necklace, pyramid, and rod appear in a flash one after the other) will lead you through the labyrinth and straight to Heishin's lair. (a guy that looks like Kaiba in a royal gown approaches Mikey who is in a cell; Mikey gasps in shock) 'SETO: '(voiceover; Heishin points the staff at three felines who bow) Lord Heishin will use the power of the magical items to change the future (voice over continues; Yugi and Kaiba are surrounded by black eyeballs in the shape of the English alphabet) and become the most powerful being in the world. 'YUGI: '(voiceover; Quilava and a Granbull use a combined Flamethrower and Hyper Beam) That's what (appears onscreen) you think! 'SETO: '(voiceover; 5 men wearing elemental garments appear on screen using a five-way split-screen) The time has come! (voiceover continues as a fire, a skeletal, and a three-headed blue dragon fire their attacks toward the screen) The dark lord shall awaken (voiceover; Raikou, Entei, and Suicune enter the scene from left, center, and right in electricity, flames, and rainbow colored aura) and all who oppose (onscreen; arms raised to the sky) shall be sealed in darkness. 'YAMI YUGI: '(voiceover; Blue, Quilava, and Bayleef unleash their strongest attacks) We'll win together (onscreen; beatup and holding up Kaiba) or together we'll fall! 'ENTEI: '''Oh yeah! (''uses Overheat as Quilava uses Flamethrower and the two moves collide; his dark brown paw slams down on the ground in front of Yami and a weakened Quilava) Show me what you got, human! 'NARRATOR: '(bright silver, gold, and crystal words appear on a black screen) ''Yugi Moto... (''Yugi's puzzle glows and Yami appears with a glare) 'YUGI: '(puts his hands together with Kaiba and Mikey's) We can protect the future if we work together (throws a Pokeball and summons Quilava). 'NARRATOR: '(bright silver, gold, and crystal words appear on a black screen) ''Seto Kaiba... (''Kaiba flies on Blue next to Yami on Dragonite) '''KAIBA: (looks up weakly) I refuse to allow anybody to rule me! (Blue clashes with a Feraligatr) NARRATOR: '(''bright silver, gold, and crystal words appear on a black screen) ''Mikey Coppertino... (''Mikey kneels in front of a notched-ear Pichu) '''MIKEY: We have to stop the darklord from hurting all these Pokemon (nods with Yugi and Espeon & Umbreon use Swift and Psybeam) and altering the future. 'NARRATOR: '(bright silver, gold, and crystal words appear on a black screen) ''Suicune... '''SUICUNE: '(voiceover; rubs her head against Kaiba's chest) There is so much that I don't know about myself (Mikey grimaces at her onscreen) 'NARRATOR: '(bright silver, gold, and crystal words appear on a black screen) ''Entei... '''ENTEI: '(weak and in between Suicune and Raikou) We must do everything (uses Flare Blitz on Lugia) to protect our home. 'NARRATOR: '(bright silver, gold, and crystal words appear on a black screen) ''Raikou... '''RAIKOU: '(glaring at Kaiba and Salamence) I shall obey only my master (roars). 'NARRATOR: '(bright silver, gold, and crystal words appear on a black screen) ''Ho-Oh and Lugia.... (Lugia spins out of an ocean as Ho-Oh soars down from the sun) '''LUGIA: '(looks at Ho-Oh) It is time... 'HO-OH: '(returns look) Yes... (voiceover; a huge condor descends from the sky) It is time to do our master's bidding. 'NARRATOR: '(A gold and silver Pokeball is held in someone's hand) This winter, (Celebi uses Heal Bell in battle) join the adventure of a lifetime (Mikey, Yugi, and Kaiba are seen on a ship) to uncover the...(title screen) 'Forbidden Memories ' (white text that reads "Coming Soon")